Demonds in our minds
by Xakanadushak
Summary: Eine kurze FF über Oliver (und Felicity). spielt nach dem Erdbeben und es geht hier darum wie Oliver mit der Situation klarkommt und wie er damit umgeht. Es ist eine Songfiction, dh. es sind in den Text Liedzeilen von ein paar verschiedenen Liedern eingearbeitet.


**Arrow Oneshot – Demons in our minds**

 _I'm sitting here in the boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder_

Nachdenklich saß Oliver Queen an einem verregneten Sonntag Nachmittag in dem Geheimversteck unter dem Verdant. Es war perfekt für seine nächtlichen Aktivitäten und der Club bot ein perfektes Alibi, warum er sich so spät noch in dieser Gegend herum trieb. Niemand war hier und er hatte das ganze Gebäude für sich allein. Erst hatte er die Stille und die Einsamkeit genossen, doch jetzt begann sie ihn zu quälen und ihn innerlich aufzufressen.

Normalerweise würde er jetzt sein kleines Notizbüchlein aus der Tasche nehmen und überlegen welchen Namen er als nächstes von der Liste streichen würde. Erstaunlicherweise war ihm heute nicht danach, sodass er Felicity und Diggel freigegeben hatte und allein hergekommen war. Das Notizbuch lag unangetastet auf dem Tisch und wurde von Oliver kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt.

Zuhause gab es nicht für ihn zu tun. Thea war nicht zuhause, sondern irgendwo unterwegs. Wo wollte er lieber nicht so genau wissen. Denn wenn er es wüsste, gäbe es sicher bald einige Dealer weniger in Starling City. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich bei diesem Gedanken auf Olivers Gesicht ab. Es wäre ihm nicht schade um die Drogenverkäufer, aber es würde den Verdacht zu sehr auf sich lenken wenn der Bogenschütze sich zu sehr in das Privatleben der Queens einmischte.

Seine Mutter war im Gefängnis, wegen der Beihilfe zur Zerstörung der Galdes. Und da seine Laune sowieso schon auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt war, wollte er jetzt sicher nicht auch noch diese erdrückende Atmosphäre von Iron Hights zu spüren bekommen. Zusammenfassend wäre er zuhause also auch ganz allein gewesen.

Er hätte Felicity und Dig anrufen können und sie im Versteck treffen, aber er wollte sich die Fragen und die Mitleidsbekundungen der Zwei nicht anhören. Mit einer Zurückweisung würde er ihnen nur vor den Kopf stoßen, und er wollte momentan garantiert keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

Und genau aus diesen Gründen war er allein hergekommen. Hier fühlt er sich wenigstens sicher und lief nicht ständig Gefahr von der unglaublich großen Leere, die in der Queen Villa herrschte, erdrückt zu werden oder von irgendjemandem angesprochen zu werden. Hier hin würde ihm keiner folgen, hier konnte er ganz allein sein ohne sich zu fürchten ungebetenen Besuch zu bekommen

Genervt stöhnt er auf und rollt mit dem Stuhl zu einem der Monitore. Die Kamerabilder zeigen den verlassenen Club über ihm. Tommy war stolz auf den Club gewesen, und als er herausfand das es nur eine Tarnung war, war er furchtbar empört.

Sofort überkommen Oliver wieder die Gedanken an das Erbeben. All diese schrecklichen Bilder, die sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt haben und ihn nachts in seinen Träumen plagen. Alles steht in Flammen, Starling City ist ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Überall laufen schreiende Menschen umher und versuchen sich und ihre Geliebten zu retten.

Im Grunde hat Oliver nichts anderes versucht, nur eben auf seine Art. Als Arrow hat er versucht seine Freunde und seine Familie zu beschützen. Und nebenbei lag es auch noch an ihm die Stadt zu retten, indem er Malcolm aufhielt.

Ein ungeheures Gewicht lastete auf den Schultern dieses einen Mannes.

 _What if I'm the only hero left_

Es war niemand mehr an seiner Seite gewesen da draußen der ihm helfen konnte. Felicity hatte Detective Lance geholfen den Generator zu finden. Doch im Grunde waren alle Bemühungen umsonst gewesen.

Dig war noch da, doch er war verletzt und lag blutend am Boden.

Und er selbst war auf den Dächern der Stadt gewesen und hatte Malcolm Merlyn bekämpft. Um die Stadt zu beschützen. Er hatte sich dafür sogar selbst einen Pfeil durch die Schulter gejagt, doch dieser Schmerz, das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was danach kam.

Malcolm hatte ihm mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen anvertraut das es noch einen zweiten Generator gab. Und diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Felicity und Lance hatten zwar einen vernichtet, aber den zweiten konnten sie nicht mehr aufhalten.

Es folgte schon wenige Sekunden später das Erdbeben.

Und Oliver Queen stand auf dem Dach des Bürogebäudes und musste mit ansehen wie die Glades in sich zusammenfielen wie ein Kartenhaus. Die Lichter erloschen zu tausenden auf einmal und ihm war bewusst wie viele Menschen gerade ihr Leben verloren oder verzweifelt versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Seine Sorge galt Laurel, diese sture Person würde sich niemals davon abbringen lassen die Kanzlei zu verlassen, wenn es keine triftigen Grund gab. Schließlich wäre sie auf den Straßen nicht sicherer gewesen. Ob man nun von einem einstürzenden Haus begraben wurde oder von einem Trümmerteil getroffen wurde, machte im Angesicht des Todes keinen großen Unterschied mehr.

Immerhin ist Malcolm besiegt, redete sich Oliver ein, als er das Gebäude schweigend verließ und sich auf seiner Ducati (Anmerkung: das ist ein Motorrad) so schnell es ging durch den Strom aus fliehenden Menschen bahnte. Immer wieder verfehlten umherfliegende Trümmer und Teile von einstürzenden Gebäuden ihn nur knapp und erschwerten ihm die rasante Fahre durch die Glades erheblich.

In den Glades herrschte mittlerweile eine unglaubliche Panik und überall waren die Schreie der Verwundeten zu hören. Die Menschen verloren Freunde und Familie. Rettungskräfte und Polizei bemühten sich die Bevölkerung zu beruhigen, doch diese Versuche blieben vergeblich. Sogar Hubschrauber überflogen die Glades und man versuchte zu helfen so gut es ging

Oliver betrat die Kanzlei, sie war komplett eingestürzt. Laures Schreie hinter ihm klangen unglaublich laut in seinen Ohren. Und Olivers Gedanken galten in diesem Moment nur seinem besten Freund Tommy der sich noch in dem Gebäude befand. Er war ein Held, er hatte Laurel gerettet und sein eigenes Leben riskiert. Die Stadt und alle Bewohnen der Glades waren vergessen als der Bogenschütze die Kanzlei betrat und sich seinen Weg suchte.

Der Bogenschütze hatte versucht die Menschen zu retten und die Stadt vor dem Untergang zu bewahren, doch welchen Preis hatte er dafür zahlen müssen?

Tommy lag tot in den Armen seines Freundes in einem eingestürzten Gebäude. Um sie herum Staub, Schutt und Teile der eingestürzten Mauer. Kabel ragten zwischen den Trümmern hervor und es ließ sich nichts mehr davon erkennen wie fröhlich und geschäftig hier früher die Menschen gearbeitete hatten.

 _Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover_

„Es ist meine Schuld" hauchte Oliver in den leeren Raum. Er hatte bisher immer versucht diese Erinnerung an Tommys Tod zu verdrängen, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen. Genauso wenig wie er Lian Yu aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen konnte.

 _Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky  
And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree  
I'm turning my head up and down  
I'm turning turning turning turning turning around  
And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree_

 _(zum Verständnis: der „lemon tree" von dem hier gesprochen wird symbolisiert eine Art Blockade oder einen Wand durch die man nicht durch schauen kann)_

Knurrend sah Oliver auf. Er konnte die lästigen Gedanken nicht abschütteln. Sie spukten schon seit dem Erdbeben vor wenigen Tagen in seinem Kopf herum.

Welchen Sinn macht es, Arrow zu sein, wenn ich nicht mal meine Freunde beschützen kann? Geschweige denn die ganze Stadt. Ich habe versagt. Malcolm hat die Glades zerstört und ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.

 _Don't tell the gods I left a mess  
I can't undo what has been done  
Let's run for cover_

Niemand weiß, dass ich es hätte verhindern können. Niemand gibt mir die Schuld. Aber es ist deshalb auch niemand da, der mir vergeben kann. Und ich verdiene zwar keine Vergebung, denn alles wofür ich gekämpft habe ist eine einzige große Lüge, aber dennoch sehe ich mich danach . Ich habe nichts erreicht, nicht wirklich.

Es ist so absurd. Gekünstelt lacht Oliver auf und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Dann lässt er ihn sinken und stützt sich mit den Armen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Jede Nacht ziehe ich los und ziehe Leute aus dem Verkehr, die auf einer Liste stehen.

Doch was bewirke ich damit wirklich? Ich bin ein Mörder, ich werde von der Polizei gesucht und wenn sie mich jemals finden, bin ich ein toter Mann. Ich riskiere meinen mehr oder wenigen guten Ruf als Oliver Queen wenn all das bekannt wird. Selbst mein bester Freund, der mich schon seit meiner Kindheit kannte, mit allen Schwächen die ich hatte, sah in mir schlussendlich nicht mehr **mich** , sondern nur noch den Killer, der ich auf Lian Yu geworden bin.

 _Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

Früher habe ich mich mit meinem zügellosen Leben nicht sehr beliebt gemacht. Laurel hasste mich für meine Überheblichkeit und meine leichtsinnige Frohnatur. Und doch wirkte es irgendwie anziehend auf sie und sie erlag meinem Charme. Wir waren glücklich, doch habe es kaputt gemacht. Jetzt bin ich nur noch zum Schein so und ich hasse mich für mein früheres Verhalten. Aber was würden sie alle tun, Laurel, Thea, meine Mutter, wenn sie wüssten wie ich wirklich geworden bin. Wenn sie wüssten wie sehr die Jahre auf der Insel mich wirklich verändert haben. Sie würden mich hassen, abgrundtief.

Zu Recht. Ich bin eiskalt und ein Mörder. Niemand dringt wirklich zu mir durch. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir bin, ist da nicht menschliches mehr in mir.

Oliver lässt seinen Blick einmal durch den Raum gleiten. Alles ist in ein leichtes grünlich gelbes Licht getaucht. Meine Pfeile ragen in die Luft und die Spitzen blitzen gefährlich wenn ich meinen Kopf bewege. Wie viele Menschen ich inzwischen mit diesen Waffen getötet und gefoltert habe.

Ein eisiger Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken und trotz der angenehmen Temperatur fröstele ich.

Das ist vielleicht doch nicht das was mein Vater wollte? Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr zweifele ich an allem, was mich zu dem hier gemacht hat. Ich habe es durchgestanden, um den letzten Willen meines Vaters zu erfüllen. Aber hätte Robert Queen wirklich gewollt das sein Sohn ein Mörder wird ? Nur um die Fehler eines Toten wieder gut zu machen ?

Ich muss mich fragen: Was habe ich wirklich erreicht? Meine Menschlichkeit und mein Mitgefühl habe ich auf der Insel verloren und meine einzige Beschäftigung besteht momentan darin Menschen zu töten. Anstatt die Hölle in der ich so lange gelebt habe zu vergessen, lebe ich sie jeden Tag und lasse meine Wut und meine überschüssige Energie an reichen Bösewichten aus.

 _Mistreated, Misplaced, Missunderstood_

Es ist sinnlos was ich mache. Ich bin einfach nur ein gebrochener Mensch der nicht akzeptieren will das sein Leben ein einziger Scherbenhaufen ist. Die Art wie ich meine Nächte verbringe, zeugt nur davon, dass ich mich verzweifelt an etwas klammere, das mich an die Zeit der schlimmen Erlebnisse erinnert.

Ich bin so tief gesunken, das ich aus diesem Leben nicht wieder raus komme. Ich werde nie wieder der Oliver Queen sein, der ich früher war und als den meine Familie und er Rest der Stadt mich einst kannte. Dafür habe ich zu viel schlimmes erlebt, das ich nicht vergessen kann.

 _Demons in our minds_

Plötzlich verstehe ich Felicity nicht mehr. Sie hält mich für einen Helden, doch davon bin ich weit entfernt, wie ich jetzt erkenne. Und auch Dig, die beiden sind gute Menschen und ich habe sie zu mir in den Abgrund gezogen. Ich bin schuld das ihr Leben nun so gefährlich ist. Sie könnten jeden Tag deswegen sterben. Ihr Leben gerät nun in genauso so falsche Bahnen wie das meine.

Mühsam rappelt Oliver sich auf. Er geht mit federnden und fast lautlosen Schritten zu der Kiste. Kein Geräusch machen, das ist nichts neues für ihn und es erspart ihm bei seinen Einsätzen jede Menge Ärger. Er fährt die chinesischen Schriftzeichen bedächtig mit den Fingern nach. Meine Vergangenheit, denke ich und lache rau.

Lian Yu und der Untergang der _Gambit_ haben mich geprägt und mich zu einer Killermaschiene gemacht. Wenn meine Familie mich so sehen könnte. Ich bin ein gebrochener Mann, der krampfhaft versucht sich über Wasser zu halten um nicht unterzugehen. Dabei bemerkt er selbst nicht, dass er schon längst verloren ist.

 _Don't say a word don't make a sound  
It's lifes creation_

Es ist wieder still in meinem Versteck und ich komme mir so vor wie in einer Festung der Einsamkeit. Nur das ich mich ironischerweise direkt unter einem Nachtclub befinde in dem normalerweise an die Hundert Menschen ausgelassen feiern und ihr Leben genießen.

Aber hier unten ist es muksmäuschen still und ich wage nicht mich zu bewegen und den Moment zu zerstören. Wie erstarrt stehe ich noch immer vor meiner Kiste. Langsam und behutsam öffne ich sie und klappe den Deckel nach hinten.

Oliver nimmt die grüne Kapuze heraus und hält sie vorsichtig in den Händen. „Yao Fei" hauche ich leise und senke den Kopf als Ehrerbietung für meinen verstorbenen Freund und Lehrer. Er hat mir geholfen zu überleben und stark zu sein. Ohne ihn wäre ich auf Lian Yu elendig gestorben.

 _He said go dry your eyes  
And live your life like there is no tomorrow_

Er hat mir gezeigt wie ich es schaffe zu überleben und das es im Grunde ganz einfach ist. Man muss einfach immer weiter machen , Tag für Tag und man darf nicht aufgeben und sich unterkriegen lassen, egal was kommt.

„Shēngcún" höre ich ihn wieder zu mir sagen und die Erinnerung an unsere erste, unerfreuliche Begegnung kommt wieder hoch. Er hat mir mit einem Pfeil die Schulter durchschossen und mich danach dazu gebracht einen Vogel zu töten um etwas zu essen zuhaben. Und genau das könnte der Moment gewesen sein, wo mein Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm. In dem Moment wo ich das erste mal ein Lebewesen tötete, zerbrach etwas in mir und mit jedem weiteren Tag und mit jedem weiteren Toten, den ich auf dem Gewissen habe ist die Schuld gewachsen. Doch nach all der Zeit und dem Leichenberg für den ich verantwortlich bin, ist das alles nicht mehr wichtig. Ich habe alle menschlichen Gefühle wie Liebe, Mitgefühl und so etwas wie ehrliche Freude verloren. _Your masquerade  
I don't wanna be a part of your parade_ Ich spiele den Menschen jeden Tag etwas vor. Zeige ihnen mein Ich, so wie sie es erwarten, so wie sie mich sehen wollen. Doch keiner kennt mich so wie ich wirklich bin. Niemand kann meine verstümmelte Seele sehen und die schweren seelischen Narben, die ich davon getragen habe. Frustriert lege ich meinen wertvollsten Besitz wieder weg und streiche mit der Hand über das glatte Holz des Bogens. Ebenfalls von Yao Fei, Shado brachte mir das Schießen bei. Gerade als Oliver die Kiste wieder schließt und die Schnallen mit einem leisen klicken zuschnappen, ertönen klackende Schritte auf der Treppe. „Felicity" sagt Oliver monoton, ohne sich umzudrehen, als er sie an den schritten ihrer Absatzschuhe erkennt. „Oliver was machen Sie denn hier?" erstaunt sieht die blonde IT Expertin ihren Boss an und gesellt sich schnellen Schrittes zu ihm, nachdem sie kurz gezögert hatte. Die kleine Handtasche legt sie nebenbei eilig auf einem Stuhl ab. „Das ist mein Club da oben" meint der Angesprochene mit einem leisen lachen und dreht sich nun doch um. „Es ist also nicht all zu ungewöhnlich das ich hier bin, die Frage müsste eigentlich eher ich stellen. Hatte ich ihnen nicht frei gegeben ?" Schmunzelnd mustert er seine Angestellte. „Das schon, aber ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen. Sie sind schon den ganzen Tag hier. Haben sie nichts anderes zu tun?" ein mitfühlender Unterton schleicht sich in ihre Stimme und Oliver nimmt dies unwohl zur Kenntnis. „Felicity, hast du etwa mein Handy gehackt und es geortet?" fragt er, überrascht darüber womit sie ihren freien Tag verbringt. Schüchtern lächelt die blonde Frau ihn an „Ich fand es bloß seltsam das Sie uns freigeben, einfach so und na ja ich dachte es ist vielleicht etwas passiert worüber sie reden möchten." „Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit für mich" dabei betont er das 'brauche' besonders stark, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er lieber allein wäre. „Hey wenn es mit dem Erdbeben zu tun hat ... Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, das sollten sie wissen" sagte Felicity leise „Na ja ich dachte sie möchten vielleicht darüber reden .. anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt, aber wenn sie es sich überlegen, sie kennen ja meine Nummer. Rufen sie einfach an" ihre Stimme ist erstaunlich kalt geworden und Oliver bereut sofort ein wenig, dass er so grob war und ihr so deutlich gezeigt hat das sie nicht erwünscht ist. Felicity drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rauschte Richtung Treppe davon und lässt Oliver mit offen stehendem Mund zurück. „Es tut mir leid" ruft er ihr eilig hinterher und versucht sie einzuholen. Felicity hält in der Bewegung inne und sieht Oliver zweifelnd an. Für einen Moment sehen sie sich schweigend in die Augen. „Es tut mir leid" bricht Oliver dann die Stille, indem er seine Worte noch einmal wiederholt „Ich brauche wohl tatsächlich jemanden zum Reden, ich halte diese Stille nicht mehr aus."

 _She said I never left your side  
When you were lost I followed right behind  
Was your foundation_

Felicity betrachtet Oliver lächelnd und legt dann einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Ich bin immer für dich da, erzähl mir einfach was du auf dem Herzen hast." sagt sie.

Dankbar lehnt Oliver seine Kopf an ihre Schulter. So lange war er stark gewesen und hatte niemandem sein Innerstes gezeigt, doch die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, das Erdbeben und Tommys Tod, hatten ihn seelisch so derart geschwächt und verletzt, das er seine steinerne Maske nun nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten konnte.

„Schsch, alles ist gut" flüsterte Felicity beruhigend und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen. Die momentane Nähe zu ihm ließ ihr einen freudigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und ihr Herz schien schneller zu schlagen. Ob Oliver je erkennen wird, wie viel er mir bedeutet, fragte sie sich.

 _So let me go  
I don't wanna be your hero  
I don't wanna be a big man  
I just wanna fight like everyone else_

 _Your masquerade  
I don't wanna be a part of your parade  
Everyone deserves a chance to  
Walk with everyone else_

„Was wäre wenn es Arrow gar nicht geben würde?" frage ich in die Stille hinein und löse mich ruckartig von ihr. „Wie bitte?" fragt Felicity nach einem kurzen Moment . „Wenn es keinen Arrow mehr gibt, wenn ich einfach aufhöre und ein normales Leben führe. Wenn ich Lian Yu vergesse und einfach nur Oliver Queen bin?" erläutere ich ihr meinen spontanen Einfall. „Wie kommst du denn auf diese bescheuerte Idee?"

„Es ist so" beginne ich langsam „Ich fange langsam an, daran zu zweifeln ob es wirklich richtig ist was ich , was wir, hier machen. Mein Vater ist Tod und er wird nicht wieder zurückkommen, egal was ich mache. Dieser ganze Kreuzzug erscheint mir plötzlich so sinnlos. Es hat sich nichts verändert. In Starling City herrscht immer noch eine hohe Verbrechensrate und ich habe es nicht mal geschafft die Stadt vor Merlyn zu retten. Was habe ich bewirkt?"

 _Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated_

„Oh Oliver. Glaubst du wenn das umsonst wäre, würden ich und Dig dich unterstützen? Du hast schon vielen Menschen das Leben gerettet und du gibt ihnen doch auch Hoffnung. Du kämpfst gegen das böse in Starling City, das die Polizei nicht vernichten kann."

 _Look I'm still around_

„Und solange du hier bist, bin ich es auch und werde dich unterstützen" versichert Felicity dem verzweifelten Oliver.

„Ich führe ein Doppelleben, ich belüge meine Familie und ich gehe nachts auf Verbrecherjagd. Wozu das alles?"

 _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
Its hard to kill  
_

„Felicity, ich wollte Starling wirklich retten, aber einfach nur Namen zu streichen und diese Leute ins Grab zu bringen, es hat nicht geholfen. Es gibt so ungeheuerlich viele Verbrechen, ich kann sie nicht alle verhindern." „Immerhin hast du einige davon bereist zum scheitern gebracht und hast nebenbei ein paar echt üble Zeitgenossen erledigt." gibt sie mir zu bedenken.

„Ich bin schwach, ich habe versagt. Ich konnte nicht einmal Tommy retten. Ich wurde zu Arrow um die Stadt sicherer zu machen, besonders auch für meine Familie und meinen Freunde. Aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Tommy ist Tod und weitere 502 unschuldige Menschen."

 _You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You're wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you instead_

„Rede dir das doch nicht ein Oliver, du hast ein unglaublich schlechtes Bild von dir selbst. Du tust so viel Gutes und hilfst den Menschen in Starling. Vielleicht liegt dein Problem nicht bei anderen, oder bei deinen Taten, sondern bei dir selbst. Deine Zweifel fressen dich innerlich auf. Du bist nicht so ein schlechter Mensch wie du immer behauptest"

 _So complicated  
Look how we are making_

Aber ich habe getötet, niemand wird mir das verzeihen, auch wenn meine Absichten vielleicht gut gemeint waren. Ich habe getötet, ich bin kein Held

 _Such a tired game_

Es ist immer das selbe, doch es bezweckt nichts. „Wenn ich alle töten will die in Starling ein Verbrechen begannen haben, dann lebt bald keiner mehr." sagte ich frustriert, grinse aber bei dem Gedanken kurz. Auch wenn der Sinn dahinter keineswegs lustig ist, sondern für jeden anderen vermutlich äußerst schockierend ist.

Doch das ständige Umbringen vom Menschen hat mich abgestumpft. Für mich wird es zu einem ermüdenden Spiel, ich gewinne es und die anderen Spieler sterben. Ich zucke beim töten nicht mal mehr mit der Wimper. Ich bin eine Killermaschiene ohne menschliche Gefühle oder Regungen.

„Felicity, ich habe getötet" wiederhole ich noch einmal verzweifelt und sehe ihr tief in die wunderschönen, ehrlichen und aufrichtigen Augen. Sie war so unschuldig und ist es auch teilweise immer noch, ich habe sie verdorben. So zerbrechlich und ich habe ihr diese Last und die ganzen Geheimnisse und Lügen aufgelastet.

 _It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
I've chased down all my demons  
I see you do the same_

„Es war anfangs für mich auch seltsam was du tust. All die Toten, doch ich habe begriffen, dass das nun mal zu deiner Arbeit dazu gehört. Ich habe es akzeptiert, unter anderem, weil du so sicher warst, so überzeugt das es der richtige Weg ist." Sie schaut den Millionär vor sich an und lächelt gezwungen „Ich habe meine innere Stimme bezwungen und sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Das musst du jetzt auch tun." „Ich habe das schon vor Jahren getan." bitter lache ich und mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem schmerzlichen Bedauern dieser Tatsache „Auf Lian Yu war mein Gewissen nun hinderlich, hätte ich jedes Mal Gewissensbisse gehabt, wenn ich etwas unmoralisches tat, dann wäre ich an meinen Schuldgefühlen zu Grunde gegangen. Es war nicht der richtige Ort oder die Zeit um Reue und Bedauern für seine Taten zu empfinden. Es ging nur darum zu überleben."

 _We are the heroes of our time  
But we dancing with the demons in our minds  
_

Ich mag in ihren Augen ein Held sein. Ich mag für die Bewohnen von Starling ein Held sein. Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich bin innerlich zerbrochen und muss mich mit meinen eigenen Problemen auseinandersetzen. Meine Dämonen haben mich fest im Griff und ich habe schon früh aufgegeben gegen sie zu kämpfen. Mittlerweile sind sie ein wichtiger Teil von mir und von dem was mich ausmacht.

 _Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could, yes_

„Anfangs war dieser Kreuzzug nur dazu gedacht, die Fehler deines Vaters wieder gut zu machen. Wir haben Namen von einer Liste gestrichen. Aber wir wussten da noch nicht das sich das alles zu etwas größerem entwickelt hat. Diese Idee, wird uns überleben Oliver. Auch nach unserem Tod wird jemand weiter machen. Du hast den Menschen Hoffnung gegeben zu kämpfen." Schweigend lächele ich diese wunderbare Person an, die mir so viel bedeutet.

 _Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

„Es ist ein Wunder das ich noch am Leben bin, nach all dem was ich schon erlebt habe." stelle ich sachlich fest. Felicity grinst verschmitzt „Du hattest ein Zeil und hast geglaubt und gehofft das du es erreichst. Das hat dir die Kraft gegeben weiter zu machen. Es können Wunder geschehen wenn du nur daran glaubst."

Ich nicke leicht und langsam beginne ich zu verstehen was sie mir die ganze Zeit zu sagen versucht.

Dass sie immer für ihn da sein wird, egal was passiert. Und ich lächele. Sie kennt mich so gut, und nicht nur meine Oliver Queen Seite. Sie kennt meine dunklen Geheimnisse, sie kennt Arrow und sie weiß das er mehr von meinem wahren Ich widerspiegelt, als diese vorgetäuschte Person, die ich den Medien zeige.

Und trotzdem ist sie an meiner Seite geblieben, weil sie sie tief in mir noch immer meine Menschlichkeit sieht. Sie sieht, was ich selbst manchmal übersehe, wenn ich da draußen bin und dieses große Opfer bringe um die Menschen zu beschützen.

 _Pretty pretty please  
Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect_

 _Pretty pretty please  
If you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me_

„Oliver ich liebe dich, trotz deiner Fehler und deiner Macken. Und auch wenn du selbst vielleicht denkst du bist es nicht wert geliebt zu werden .. ich tue es." schüchtern schaut sie nach diesem Geständnis weg.

Ich ziehe sie an mich. Ich bin froh das sie das gesagt hat, weil ich liebe sie auch. Ohne sie würde ich das alles hier vielleicht wirklich an den Nagel hängen.

 _It didn't slow me down_

Ich bin noch immer da und ich werde weiter kämpfen, für Felicity und alle anderen, die an mich glauben, auch wenn ich es manchmal selbst nicht tue. Bisher hat mich noch nichts umgebracht. Ich habe Lian Yu überlebt und die Insel hat mich stärker gemacht.

Ich bin der einzige, der etwas tun kann. Aber ich kann es nicht mehr so tun wie bisher. „Ich werde nie wieder töten" schwöre ich und fixiere die blonde Frau dabei mit meinen blauen Augen. Ich packe sie vorsichtig an den Oberarmen und sehe sie erleichtert an. Sie lächelt aufmunternd.

 _Yet now I'm standing here  
My hearts so full, I cant explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say  
_

„Nie wieder töten" die Worte hallen durch meinen Kopf und setzen sich dort fest. Ich werde diesen Schwur halten, als Ehrung für meinen verstorbene Freund und um endlich meinem Vater gerecht zu werden. Er wollte bestimmt nicht, dass ich ein Killer bin, denn als genau das sehen mich die Leute, selbst Tommy sah mich so.

„Ich werde nicht mehr nach der Liste arbeiten, ab jetzt gilt es echte Verbrechen zu bekämpfen. Wir werden uns den aktuellen Verbrechern widmen und sie ins Gefängnis bringen um sie zum Nachdenken zu zwingen." Enthusiastisch strahle ich sie an. „Vielleicht wirkt das auch als abschreckendes Beispiel wenn sie im Knast landen und dort ihre Strafe absitzen müssen. " ergänzt Felicity.

 _We are the heroes of our time  
But were dancing with the demons in our minds  
_

„Und auch wenn ich vielleicht innerlich von ihnen zerfressen werde, so sind meine schlimmen Erinnerungen doch ein Teil von mir. Und sie zeigen mir was ich alles überlebt habe. Sie machen mich stark und lassen mich nicht aufgeben. Ich habe mich mit ihnen angefreundet. Bekämpfen und verdrängen hat nicht geholfen."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich" sagt Felicity und schmiegt sich an mich. Verwundert halte ich inne, doch dann lege ich meine Arme um sie und halte sie fest in meinen Armen. Ich werde mich immer auf sie verlassen können, das weiß ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit.

 _When you were lost I followed right behind  
Was your foundation_

Und Wunder geschehen nicht immer dann wenn man es sich wünscht. Man muss auch etwas dafür tun, um die Wunder wahr werden zu lassen.

 _An' though they don't always happen when you ask_

 _And its easy to give in, to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain_

Ich habe meinen neuen Weg gefunden und ich werde ihm treu bleiben.

 _Keine Toten mehr_ , sage ich gedanklich zu mir.


End file.
